ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Knight
The Forever Knight is a mysterious armored knight who appears in Ben 10. Over the course of season 3, he recruits enemies of Team Tennyson to join his cause. Appearance The Forever Knight wears metal armor partially inspired by medieval European knights. It is augmented with technology that affords him great manoeuvrability and speed that would otherwise be inhibited by the clunkiness of the armor. When damaged, the yellow strips of light fade and turn off. He has yellow lighting on his helmet, and he wears a cape along with his armor. He also bears the Forever Knight symbol on his chest, resembling the classic continuity Forever Knights. Beneath his mask he is a white male of indeterminate age. He has no facial hair. History The Forever Knight first appeared in Omni-Copped, when he sees footage on how Ben defeated Steam Smythe. He appears again in This One Goes to 11 after Kevin was defeated, remarking that Kevin would been an even better candidate than Ben. In King of the Castle, the Forever Knight reached out to Kevin, who turned him down. He appears in Don't Touch, where he battles Ben over a samurai sword only to get his helmet damaged and knocked over the horizon by Humungousaur. He then appears in Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! with Zombozo, who is trying to impress him in hopes of joining up with him. The Knight remarks that he never was a king after the former was arrested, suggesting that he has no intention of bringing Zombozo into his team. The Forever Knight appears in Bridge Out after Simon was stopped. Knowing that Simon can be useful, the Knight calls off the blockade responsible for the traffic. He then appears at the end of Charm School's Out, where he recruits Charmcaster to his cause. In Franken-Fight, he scolds Kevin for failing to defeat Ben due to his romantic interests in Gwen only for Kevin to destroy the transponder hidden on his padlock necklace. In Buggy Out, the Forever Knight sent Kevin to steal the Rustbucket for its technology, though the boy ended up failing due to interference from Ben and Glitch. Kevin then attempted to use Glitch to run over the Tennysons, forcing the Knight to attack Kevin in retaliation, though his jetpack as blasted by Heatblast. In Introducing Kevin 11, Kevin officially joins the Forever Knight's side, having abandoned his pride in favor of jealousy towards the Tennysons. In Don't Touch, the Forever Knight attempted to steal a Katana, but Ben, as Humungousaur, defeated him, with The Forever Knight appearing to be smiling at the exact moment Humungousaur threw him off far away with his tail, possible showing that he was trying to see if Ben was worthy of being recruited. Powers and Abilities Equipment From what we have seen so far, the Forever Knight uses an energy shield and a mace as his primary weapons. He also uses a drone, to look at the villains battling Ben, and recruits them to his cause. At his Mansion, he has a robotic servant, presumably to take care of his house. Goals From what has been shown thus far, his goal may be to presumably rule the world. He recruits villains for his cause, disposing of the ones who serve no purpose to him anymore. He also wants to recruit Ben, as he believes that Ben shows great promise with the Omnitrix. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Omni-Copped'' (first appearance; cameo) *''This One Goes to 11'' *''King of the Castle'' *''Don't Touch'' *''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!'' *''Bridge Out'' *''Charm School's Out'' *''Franken-Fight'' *''Buggy Out'' *''Introducing Kevin 11'' *''Forever Road'' *''The Bentathlon'' *''Roundabout, Part 1'' *''Roundabout, Part 2'' *''Roundabout, Part 3'' *''Roundabout, Part 4'' Trivia *The Forever Knight making a team of villains is similar to when Driscoll assembled the Negative 10. *The existence of the Forever Knight was first discovered through the app Ben 10 Moji, which contained stock artwork of him available as stickers. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Villains Category:Main Antagonists